El semental Shining Armor asciende
by Cookie-Lee 18
Summary: El principe Capitán de la guardia Shining Armor y un personaje de mi fanfic seran los protagonistas principales personajes, espero que les guste(es mi primer fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

El inicio de la luna de miel

Después de que la feliz pareja se fuera en su transporte, los invitados se dirigían a sus casas, incluyendo a Twilight, se dirigía a su casa pero no podía encontrar a Spike; por alguna razón desapareció.

=Al llegar Twilight a su casa=

Twilight- hay alguien ahí?

=Sale Shining y Cadence con la crin hecha un desastre=

Shining- Si Twily, lamentamos haber entrado a tu casa, solo que, hubo un problema con la luna de miel…

Cadence- Es que la luna de miel fue cancelada gracias a Chrisalys…

Twilight-En ese caso, si gustan pasar el tiempo que sea en mi casa lo entenderé…

Shining- Si Twily, muchas gracias

= se va Twilight=

Pensamientos de Twilight [En ese caso tendré que pensar bien, porque a mi hermano le escurría un líquido blanco de la pierna y el porqué los dos tenían la crin hecha un desastre, no entiendo nada! ]

Shining – Menos mal que no está sospechando nada (lo dijo en voz baja)

Cadence- Si querido por lo menos no nos cuestiono, eso significa que aun es algo inocente…

Shining- si Cadence así parece…

=En el cuarto de Twilight =

Twilight- Creo que hay un solo libro que me sacara de dudas y ese es el ponisutra, nunca creí que lo necesitaría, pero al parecer si…

Twilight se dirigió a la biblioteca, pero escucho un ruido extraño que venía del cuarto en que Shining y Cadence compartían; esos ruidos extraños pronto se convirtieron en gritos, que al parecer eran de Cadence…

Twilight se asomo a la puerta y ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era Cadence y Shining manteniendo relaciones sexuales…

Twilight- No puedo creerlo Shining Armor Sparkle!

Shining- Aaa… Twily creo que… puedo explicártelo (le hace una seña a Cadence para que le ayude.)

Cadence- mmm… es que él y yo… estábamos (respira, se calma y contesta) la verdad estábamos teniendo sexo (dijo desilusionada)

Shining- Twily estoy muy apenado contigo, no quería que te enteraras de esta manera, discúlpame yo no quería…

Twilight interrumpe diciendo: No importa… eso creo, está bien para mí que unos recién casados disfruten, si gustan me puedo ir para el castillo de Canterlote por un tiempo, no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso.

Shining y Cadence – Gracias Twily (dice la pareja en un tono alegre)

Mientras Twilight empacaba, la pareja esperaba el preciso momento para continuar en lo que se quedaron…

Al llegar Twilight al castillo de Canterlote, el primero en recibirla fue Flash Sentry.

Flash- Hola princesa Twilight

Twilight – Hola Flash, como has estado?

Flash- Bien princesa, gracias por preguntar

Flash- Princesa quisiera... (dijo empenzando a sonrojarse), es decir no tiene planes esta noche [dijo apenado] quisiera salir conmigo?

Twilight- Si me gustaría Flash , no tengo planes esta noche(dijo sonrojada)

Flash- Genial, la veo esta noche princesa…

Este fue el prime capitulo de mi primer fanfic, si les gusta no duden en pensar que así estarán los demás capítulos de esta serie, tengan en mente esta pregunta ¿Qué pasara en la cita de la princesa Twilight y Flash Sentry?


	2. Chapter 2 El inicio de la locura

Capitulo 2: El inicio de la locura

-Antes de empezar el capítulo, quería disculparme, por no actualizar en mucho pero mucho tiempo, sólo que no tenía inspiración como para escribir, y si uno no siente lo que escribe, simplemente saldrá un desastre, así como mi primer capítulo… en fin… Luz… Cám…

Lus:- ¿alguien me ha invocado?

-¡No, ahora sal de aquí!

Luz:- Ok, ¿por lo menos me puedo quedar a ver lo que escribes?

-No, y si sabes, lo que te conviene, ¡lárgate a otra parte donde no pueda verte!

Luz:- Ok(se va)

-Ahora si… en que estaba, a si, foquitos, cámara y acción

En la cita de Twilight y Flash…

Flash:-Princesa Twilight se ve… (dijo empezando a sonrojarse) se ve hermosa

Twilight:-Flash no es necesario que me digas princesa, solo dime Twilight…

Flash:-Perdón Twily, mmm ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad?

Twilight- Si Flash, puedes llamarme así (dijo sonrojada)

Flash- Twily, ¿quieres ir al restaurante más elegante, el cual es digno para una encantadora y hermosa mujer como usted?

Twilight sólo se sonroja, y asiente con la cabeza aceptando la oferta de Flash

Flash- su transporte la espera mi lady: 3 (abre la puerta del carruaje)

Twilight:-Gracias Flash es muy caballeroso de tu parte

Flash:- jejeje no es nada, es lo que debo hacer por una hermosa dama como usted

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a él lugar más caro y Elegante de Canterlote llamado "Palazzo Condimento"

Twilight:- wow que lugar tan elegante (dijo mientras salía del carruaje)

Flash:- si…en efecto es muy elegante…

Twilight:- Entremos, ya ando me muriendo de hambre

Flash:- ok Twily... je entremos

* * *

Luego de que Twilight y Flash entraran al restaurante, los meseros atendieron inmediatamente a la mesa donde se encontraban ellos, y esos meseros se ve que hacían todo lo posible por una princesa y un guardia real, en varias ocasiones los meseros se portaban amables, pero a la vez aterraban a Twilight, porque nadie en toda Ecuestria podía ser tan amable como ellos, ni siquiera la misma Fluttershy podía ser lo como esos meseros...

Flash y Twilght juraban tener una noche mágica, como si ellos debieran estar juntos por siempre... pero aunque Flash juraría que no tenía deberes en la guardia, los tenía, ya que el entraba en el turno de la mañana, y si no llegaba, su superior le daría un castigo que en ciertas ocasiones, variaba dependiendo de que tan grave era ese error.

Flash:- Twily pediré la cuenta para que te pueda llevar al palacio, porque me pueden llamar la atención.

Twilight:- Ok... supongo que tienes razón, a mi también me puede llamar la atención la princesa Celestia, porque aunque ella solo me de alojamiento en el palacio, debo acatar las reglas que ha puesto, la cual es, no llegar después de las 12:00 pm

Flash:- esa regla también aplica para mi... ya vendrá el mesero a darnos la cuenta... (dijo mientras le hacia una seña al mesero para que se acercara)

Mesero:- supongo que quieren la cuenta... (dijo mientras le entregaba a Flash una nota que decía: la casa invita).

Flash:- Wow gracias...

Mesero:- No, gracias a usted por elegir nuestra preferencia.

Flash:-vámonos Twilight(dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa)

Twilight:- Bien, vamos...

Mesero:- adiós, fue un placer atenderle... (dijo dando una reverencia)

* * *

Al terminar la cena romántica de Twilight Flash se subió con Twilight a el carruaje, y al llegar a su destino, Flash ayudo a bajar a Twilight de ese carruaje.

Mientras Flash encaminaba a Twilight al castillo, ellos se sentían vigilados por un Pony encapuchado, que solo reía de manera sarcástica...

Flash:-!Quítese a capucha! no me obligue a lastimarlo...

Pony:- Yo si estuviera en tu lugar, ya tendría los huesos rotos, sin embargo yo no vine a romper huesos, tienes suerte joven pegaso...

Twilight:-¿Cómo se atreve? ¿no sabe quién soy yo?

Pony:- jejeje por supuesto, alteza(dijo dando una reverencia) es usted la que no sabe quien soy yo...(dijo mientras revelaba tener alas y emprendía vuelo).

Flash:- que sujeto tan raro, más vale llevarla al castillo para que este a salvo.

Twilight:- buena idea (dijo mientras entraba al castillo con Flash).

Flash:- Deberíamos... ir a su habitación(dijo sonrojado).

Twilight:- jejeje si... supongo que mi habitación es segura, y ese Pony encapuchado no podrá entrar... (dijo sonrojada).

Flash:- je si, eso supongo yo también.

Twilight:- mmm... vamos pues

Flash:- si Twily

Al estar enfrente de la puerta, Flash besa a Twilight, en ese momento, ella estaba confundida, aterrada; solo estaba segura de algo, lo que el beso de Flash demostró, fue amor... y ese amor hizo que Twilight arrastrara a Flash dentro de la habitación...

Ya dentro de la habitación, Flash esta sonrojado, porque no se esperaba tal reacción de parte de Twilight

Flash:-¿Encerio quiere hacer esto?

Twilight:- no lo se... pero si tu quieres podemos intentar...

Flash:- jeje no me esperaba usar esto(dijo sacando un condón de quien sabe donde)

Twilight:- jeje ¿acaso es lo que yo creo?

Flash:- si... (dijo sonrojado) es que debo venir preparado para todo...

Twilght:-¿ok?¿te lo podrías poner ya?

Flash:-... tranquila, esto es un poco tardado(dice mientras se pone el preservativo).

ADVERTENCIA: ESTA PEQUEÑA ESCENA NO ES TAAN APTA PARA MENORES DE 18 :v Esta escritora no se hace responsable del daño irreversible que les podría causar a los menores que lean esto...

Twilight:- mmm... Flash ¿ya o todavía?

Flash:- supongo que ya esta (dice sonrojado)

Twilight:- bien(dice mientras besa a Flash)¿en que nos quedamos?

Flash:- jeje en que íbamos a tener relaciones (dice mientra le devolvía el beso a Twilight)

Twilight:- pues entonces, ¿qué esperas?.

Flah:- jeje yegua atrevida, eso me gusta (dice mientras se adentra en Twilight)

Twilight: aaah eso duele...

Flash:- Perdóneme,¿desea que me saque eso?

Twilight:- n-no esta bien... supongo que me acostumbrare a tu ritmo, después de todo, es mi primera vez...

Flash:- no se preocupe, también es mi primera vez, sólo que no me gusta verla sufrir...

Twilight:-¿encerio?

Flash:- si... (dijo mientras le bajaba de velocidad a sus movimientos)

Twilight:-jeje ya me estoy acostumbrado, no te preocupes, ve a la velocidad que te plazca...

Flash:-¿segura?

Twilight:- si

Flash:- jejeje (dice mientras envestía brutalmente a Twilight)

Twilight:- ahhhh je eso si se siente g-genial(dijo jadeando)

Flash:- je jeje es que esto se siente muy genial, suficiente como para bajarme el estrés que me produce estar en la guardia...

Twilight:- supongo que sera todo por ahora, porque si no me sentiré muy cansada en la mañana.

Flash: ¡Rayos, son las 12pm!

Twilight:- no creo que debas irte ahorita... o si no los guardias le contaran a mi hermano...

Flash:- me tendré que quedar a dormir aquí, no hay de otra...

Twilight:- dormirás conmigo, a mi lado (dijo sonrojada)

Flash:- si, jeje

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight amanece sola, ya que Flash se fue muy temprano para llegar a entrenamiento diario de la guardia, pero le dejo una nota a Twilight que decia : Twily, lamento no haber podido despertar contigo, sólo que ... tuve que irme a la guardia.

Postdata: Espero que se repita lo de anoche, le juro que fue increible.

Con amor: Flash Sentry

* * *

Mientras tanto, con Shining y Cadence...

Toda la biblioteca hecha una ruina, que por cierto, me dará risa pensar que cara podrá Twilight; vemos a un Shining Armor jadeando en el piso, y al lado de el, una cansada princesa Cadence.

Shining:- jeje Cadence, adoro despertar contigo todas las mañanas...

Cadence:- a mi tambien me gusta, te amo (dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios a Shining)

Shining:- ya quiero ser padre...

Cadence:- jeje si, claro... mmm mira una mariposa(dijo señalando con su casco a un lugar donde no había nada)

Shining:- oh por favor, no creo que ser padre sea tan... malo

Cadence:- todo el mundo dice eso, te darás cuenta pronto de que es solo una ilusión...

* * *

**XD hasta aquí llega este capítulo 2 :3 espero y les guste, porque la autora original, renuncio y me dejo acargo ;) nos leemos luego**


End file.
